At present, with the rapid development of communications technologies and mobile terminals, a common subscriber may have multiple mobile terminals, such as multiple mobile phones or multiple tablet computers. Therefore, subscribers may want to share one SIM card between multiple terminals.
When a subscriber using a physical SIM card wants to share the SIM card among multiple mobile terminals, the subscriber manually takes out the physical SIM card from one terminal and installs the physical SIM card on another mobile terminal. It is troublesome to manually take out and install the physical SIM card. If the subscriber needs to switch the physical SIM card between multiple mobile terminals frequently, it is very inconvenient.